1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-68385 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main portion that extends in forward and backward directions. The main portion is configured to be inserted forwardly into a cavity. A stabilizer is formed integral to a side wall of the main portion and is folded. The stabilizer functions to guide the main portion into the cavity. A force on the stabilizer is intended to be distributed to the side wall to prevent deformation of the stabilizer.
Part of the above-described stabilizer is connected with the side wall of the main portion, but an end edge of the stabilizer is not supported at all. Thus, a strong force could deform the stabilizer. A locking lance may engage the rear end of the stabilizer to retain the terminal fitting in the cavity. However, a deformable stabilizer may not provide sufficient locking force on the terminal.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object thereof is to form a stabilizer with high rigidity so that a sufficient locking force can be obtained even if a locking lance is engaged with the rear end of the stabilizer.